


The Cold Shoulder

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Bad Puns, Coldwave Week 2017 - Day 4, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Len felt cold seep into his bones. He didn’t mind the cold, normally, but in this instance he knew exactly what the feeling meant. He forced himself not to visible shiver.“Mick! A little help in here!” Len yelled.The SPN AU absolutely no one asked for featuring an ice wraith, a pun battle, and cuddling.





	The Cold Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for all the really bad puns headed your way.

Len felt cold seep into his bones. He didn’t mind the cold, normally, but in this instance he knew exactly what the feeling meant. He forced himself not to visible shiver.  
  
“Mick! A little help in here!” Len yelled, hoping Mick was still in the house.  
  
He turned his weapon toward the source of the cold knowing it was totally useless against his adversary now that it had run out of gas. Regardless, he felt a sense of comfort and confidence in the stance.  
  
The spirit charged him and Len pulled the trigger. Only a small flame came from the nozzle of his gun. The sight of the small fire distracted his foe and he turned to run because retreat was his only viable option at this point. Before he could get more than a quarter step away, he was yanked to the floor. His body hit the ground hard and Len swore he felt the house rattle.  
  
He felt the wraith’s icy grip around his ankle and Len felt panic rise in his throat as the spirit continued to pull him back. Len kicked out but found no purchase against the wraith. He desperately fumbled around in his pocket before finding the cylindrical piece of metal.  
  
He tore off one of his gloves and flicked on the zippo. He waited until the material was nurturing a small fire and threw it straight at the thing’s chest. He knew it wouldn’t be enough to kill the bastard, but it was the only defense he had left. He would be fucked if he managed to get killed by an ice wraith of all things.  
  
The wraith screeched and dropped its hold from Len’s leg. Len honest to fuck scrambled backwards, putting distance between him and the wraith.  
  
“Hey asshole!” Mick’s voice boomed from behind him.  
  
Len watched as a beam of fire flew over his head and hit the ice wraith. Len watched as the fucker melted down to the floor. Mick continued to burn it until it even the puddle it had melted into had dried up. It was only then Mick released his hold on the trigger and extinguished his fire.  
  
“You okay, Lenny?” Mick asked, offering out a hand to help him up off the ground.  
  
Len gave Mick a smirk and graciously accepted the proffered hand, allowing himself to be yanked to his feet.  
  
“Took you long enough.” Len chided, though there was no real anger to his words.  
  
Mick shrugged. “Got a little held up downstairs.”  
  
Len gave him a quick glance up and down. His eyes found a rip in Mick’s jacket. He brought his hand up to the tear and toyed with the frayed edges.  
  
“I fucking hate wraiths.” Len said, leaning into Mick’s chest because, fuck, he was cold.  
  
Mick grinned and found his lips. They shared a kiss. Mick moved his hand up to grab the nape of Len’s neck to deepen the kiss. Len yielded and opened his mouth for him, relishing the feeling of warm from both Mick’s mouth and hand.  
  
“Jesus, Len, you’re fucking freezing.” Mick said as he pulled away his mouth away from Len’s.  
  
Len just hummed and nuzzled his face into the crook of Mick’s neck, causing him the flinch. Mick never did like the cold and Len’s skin felt like ice at the moment.  
  
Mick shifted against him and shrugged out of his coat. He placed the garment on Len shoulders, wrapping his arms around the man. Len wasn’t a sap by any means, but he felt a surge of warmth blossom in his chest at the gesture.  
  
“All right, icicle, let’s move out.” Mick said, unwinding himself from Len.  
  
Len quirked his eyebrow up in amusement. “Leave the puns to me, furnace.” He quipped back.  
  
He gave him a smirk. _Not a chance._  
  
Len rolled his eyes. _You’re a gigantic dork._  
  
Len snatched up his discarded zippo before reaching for his cold gun. He turned it over in his hands, inspecting for damage before holstering the weapon. He tugged Mick’s jacket a little bit closer and followed Mick out of the house.  
  
They made it to the car before Mick opened his mouth again.  
  
“Still feeling a little chilly?” Mick said smirking as he turned the temperature dial on the dash all the way up.  
  
“Only a tad, hot stuff.”  
  
“Hot stuff, eh? Well, hot stuff can certainly make your ice cold heart melt.”  
  
“Yeah, melt into a puddle of absolute loathing.” Len simpered.  
  
They swallowed each other’s breath as they met in a ravenous kiss. Len tried to shift his body closer to Mick over the console, opening his mouth to let Mick’s tongue press in. Eventually, the kisses turned to nips and Len trailed them down Mick’s jaw and neck. He bit the skin above Mick’s collar bone and sucked a purple bruise into the skin. He pulled back as he heard Mick inhale sharply.  
  
“Whoops. Did I just give you frostbite?” Len murmured against Mick’s skin and he knows the Mick can feel the smirk he was currently sporting. He angled his head to get a view of Mick’s face.  
  
Mick turned his head to look down at Len. Their eyes met and Mick's expression was the physical manifestation of the phrase, ‘you little shit’.  
  
“All right, you win this time, Cold.” Mick admitted grudgingly.  
  
Len practically swelled with pride. He sat back in his seat with a self-satisfied grin.  
  
“Never try to outpun, the Pun Master.” Len drawled, buckling up his seatbelt.  
  
Mick didn’t respond and just shifted the car into gear.  
  
“Seatbelt, Mick.” Len reminded.  
  
Mick obliged with no more complaint than a brief grunt. Some things never changed.  
  
The car ride was an entirely silent affair. Mick pulled up to their safe house and put the car in park. Mick made to move out of the car before Len’s voice stopped him.  
  
“Still giving me the cold shoulder.” Len said, as he gestured to the hickey.  
  
Mick should have seen it coming. Len could never resist an opportunity for a pun and okay, yes it was a really good one, he would admit, but Mick had been with Len long enough to keep a few temperature-related puns ready for a rainy day and right now, it was pouring.  
  
“I’m all fired up, actually.” Mick said, he could win this, just once. He knew he could.  
  
“Really, the cold did nothing to slow your roll?” Len raised an eyebrow, deliberately touching Mick hands with his still icy cold fingers. The fucker.  
  
“Nope, quite the opposite. You light a fire in me, snowflake.” Mick said smugly.  
  
Len face twitched minutely, but Mick still saw it. He intertwined his fingers with Len’s and went for the knock out.  
  
“And I know I stoke your fire, so what do you say we do just that under the sheets.” Mick challenged.  
  
Len’s pupils were blown wide already and Mick knew he had no response ready as his dick seemed to be doing the thinking now. He was proven right when he was promptly tugged from the car and into their bedroom.  
  
__________________________  
  
“Fine, you win. This time.” Len let out on a huff.  
  
They were lying on their backs, side by side in bed. Both men were still breathing a little heavy and the sweat was still hot on their skin from their proclivities.  
  
“Come again, Snart? I don’t think I heard you the first time.”  
  
Len narrowed his eyes as he registered that Mick had another pun. The realization earned the older man a smack on his arm.  
  
“You heard me, you fucker.” Len warned.  
  
“I did." Mick said, smugly. "Just wanted to hear you say it again.”  
  
Len turned, grabbing an errant pillow before promptly hitting Mick in the face with it.  
  
Mick just chuckled and shifted over to Len, settling against the lithe man’s body. Mick draped an arm across Len and put his hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. Len brought his own hand over Mick’s and relaxed into the contact.  
  
Mick placed a gentle kiss to the nape of Len’s neck and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before they drifted off to sleep, drowsy on bad puns, sex and fighting off an entire nest of ice wraiths.


End file.
